monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 9 - Twin Tornadoes VS The Bro-Sis Team
CHAPTER 9 Twin Tornadoes VS The Bro-Sis Team After fighting the Congalala, I wanted to go to the council building. I thought of bringing Hana with me, but she was asleep. Let me tell you this: She is super hard to wake up. I’ve tried everything: loud crashes, Diablos noises, Crag S and Clust S exploding next to her window, Jhen Mohran scream, everything. She didn’t even move an inch from where she was! This time, I did it differently. I put my hand on her cheek. She woke up instantly, with her face being red. “Onii-chan! Don’t do that! You’ll feel my heart beat quickly.”, Hana says sheepishly. “Hey, you wouldn’t wake up no matter what I did, so I have to do that”, I respond. “Shall we go to the council?”, I ask Hana. “Yes!”, she answers. We reach the council headquarters. This is the council headquarters. This is the highest building which is surrounded by the kingdoms and villages. “This building’s tall…”, Hana says in amazement, as she looks up and suddenly falls, but I catch her in time. “That was close…”, I say. Outside, we meet Draknir and Rhimstol. “Hey, Draknir! Rhimstol!”, I shout to get their attention. “Oh hey, Bokyaku!”, Draknir responds. “What a surprise to meet you he-… WHO THE HELL IS THIS CUTE GIRL!?”, Rhimstol says as he talks to me, but diverts his attention to Hana. “Oh, this is Hana. She’s my little sister.”, I say. “Onii-chan! I’m not little anymore!”, Hana replies. “You sure? If you’re not, then you ought to listen to me, and WAKE UP EARLY!”, I say. “Onii-chan… I’m sorry…”, Hana says with a cute face. “You’re doing it again”, I respond. “Hmph. It’s because Onii-chan wouldn’t wake up after I even wore just an apron.”, Hana says as she pouts. “EH!?”, both Draknir and Rhimstol shout. Then they look at me and say “You lucky bastard!”. “Let’s duel, and Hana will decide who to go with!”, Rhimstol suggests. “Sounds like a good idea!”, Draknir says. “Uhh… Fine… I guess?”, I say. We get into the battlefield that was used during the tournament. “Oh right. Bokyaku. You now have the privilege to use the battlefield, since you are now a part of the Council.”, Draknir says. “Oh! Well that’s cool! Now I can train Hana here!”, I reply. “Rhimstol, ready the battlefield.”, Draknir says. “You got it.”, Rhimstol replies. As soon as Rhimstol flipped a switch, the battlefield opened up and opened the roof. Then high rock formations came out of the ground with a big rock placed on top of other high rock formations in the middle of the field. “This is the battlefield of the winds. These high rock formations make it easy for us to take out our opponents without having to move a lot.”, Draknir says. “How high is this?”, I ask. “2,500 feet in the air”, Rhimstol answers. “Then let’s get it on! It’s showtime.”, Draknir says. “Right on!”, Rhimstol says. “You ready Hana?”, I ask. “Of course, Onii-chan.”, Hana replies. With my hand raised, I shout “Ryujin! Come to the aide of thy master!”. Soul particles then gather around my hand and start creating a sword. It was Ryujin. Ryujin has a new special ability, where it can break and reassemble as soul particles. As for Hana’s Soul Buster, she just unsheathed the blade, put it in front of her face, and chanted some special words. After that, the blade grew. It’s now more durable and longer. As soon as everyone was ready to fight, Draknir and I shout “Let the battle… begin!”. As soon as we shouted that, Hana was already behind Rhimstol and took him out with a few hits. “Agh! I’m not done yet!”, Rhimstol says. He uses the Wind Tunnel and blasts me and Hana. Hana lands, while I grab onto one of the rocks. Hana dodges all of Draknir and Rhimstol’s attacks. “Time to see something I haven’t done yet”, Hana says. She then combines her SnS into DS. She throws her DS onto 2 rock formations, which devoured her DS. Then the 2 rock formations turned into arms. With one swing of Hana’s arm, the rock formation followed. She hits Rhimstol with a rock formation, and Rhimstol starts blasting air bullets to try and stop Hana. Draknir and I are still busy clashing blades. Draknir blasts me into the air, and I start falling onto one of the rock formations. “Soul Blast!”, I shout as Ryujin glows black and I fire it off to Draknir. Draknir takes the hit, but recovers and lands onto one of the rock formations. “Oh right, I forgot to mention. If you land on the ground, you lose.”, Draknir says. “Guh… Well that’s kinda dangerous, since a drop from this high would break some of your bones.”, I say. Hana dodges all of Rhimstol’s attacks. She then traps Rhimstol in between two earth hands made to cover the top and bottom. Rhimstol tries to budge the hands, but doesn’t achieve it. “Hana, good job!”, I say. “Damn. I hope it still stays as 1-on-1.”, Draknir says. “Hana, don’t interfere in this fight. This fight is between two fellow council members.”, I say. “Ok, Onii-chan.”, Hana replies. This is a fight between me and Draknir. “Ryujin” VS “Eisener Stolz”. Let’s see… if I can go on par with him, or probably stronger. Category:Fan Fiction